Meliara on a Boat
by BrilliantSun
Summary: Mel, Danric, Nee and Bran go on a boat ride. It's really lame....


"Nearing Athaneral." Nee said to Meliara. "We should arrive at third gold."  
Meliara looked across the green blue waters of the long, deep river Sreelee. It had been Branaric's idea to go for a 2 day cruise off the coast of Athaneral. Nee had agreed and Mel went along. Of course, the plans had been made and they were ready to board when she stopped and saw-Shevraeth. _Well, it's too late to turn back now. _She had thought. _Best to grit my teeth and be done with it._

Meliara looked again toward the waters. The sun was beating down on her head. Nee had suggested bringing lighter attire for this occasion. Linen and georgette were appropriate she had said. The past days had not been too unbearable. Just this wretched heat. It had beat down on their heads and faces for it was actually cooler out on deck than in their sleeping quarters where there were no windows thus no breeze. _This heat, burn it!_

As Meliara gazed at the dark water an idea formed in the back of her mind and kept nagging to be attempted.

She turned quickly to see who was about. Shevraeth was nowhere in sight and Nee and Bran were speaking a good distance away. With great speed she rapidly unbuttoned the 5 crystal buttons holding her light skirt in place and stepped out of it, dropping it on the deck wearing only a knee length silk petticoat. Then she ripped of her butterfly sleeve blouse, leaving only her small, peach colored camisole and looked again to see if anyone was watching, then dove into the water.

Danric POV

Vidanric sat on a plush cushion thinking of the past days events. It was Meliara that was on his mind mostly. Branaric had asked him to go with his sister and fiancée out for a pleasure cruise. He readily agreed, glad to be rid of the headaches he'd had in court. It had been a lovely trip, despite Meliara avoiding him and the temperature. The day they left he had seen the dismay on Meliara's face before she could cover it when she came up on deck and saw him. Apparently, Branaric had forgotten to inform his sister there would be a fourth party.

Trying to push away gloomy thoughts, Vidanric decided to go outside. He opened the door and rounded the corner in time to see Meliara dive into the river below. He smothered a laugh. _The heat had finally gotten to her I'd wager. _He thought wryly.

"What was that?" Bran came and stood next to him.

"A two-legged fish." He answered.

Nee put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my stars, she didn't!"

"I'm afraid so." Vidanric said, still trying not grin.

Bran laughed "I knew the heat would make her do something daft. Do you see her?"

"Oh aye. I see her. She's waving. The rascal." Nee replied. Then she smiled and rolled her eyes. She looked down to see a pile of clothing on the wooden floor. Her eyes widened. "What is she wearing?"

Bran and Danric exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

Nee glared their way and Danric quieted. Bran got the hint but still chuckled. "Sorry Nee, but you should have seen your face. You must admit it was comical."

Nee continued her glare then her face relaxed. "I understand."

Mel POV

_Drats. _Mel thought. They'd found her out. She waved to them and saw them laughing. The Marquis included. What had she done? It wasn't that hysterical. She looked at the Marquis again. His hair was gleaming a bright gold in the strong sun. Why, he wasn't so bad looking, in fact, he was quite stunning. What a lovely piece of-_whoa Mel_. She shook her head. _You dislike him intensely, remember? Just swim around like you came out here to do._

Danric POV

"Mel certainly has the right idea. We should all go for a swim. Why don't we shed these shirts, Danric?"

"And what of me Branaric darling? Shall I be rid of my clothing as well?" Nee asked slyly, her dark eyes dancing.

Bran turned crimson and stuttered.

Nee grinned. "Never mind dearest. I was only teasing." She looked at him and kissed him soundly.

Bran grinned and reeled her in for another one. Vidanric turned away and looked at Meliara again. A movement caught his eye. He sucked in a breath. It couldn't be…Inksomes here in the river Sreelee? Their 15ft gray green bodies were enough to scare you. Their 7 inch teeth, that's another story. They scarcely gave up until they got what they wanted. Their only weaknesses were poor eyesight and small fins, which were not very good for speed.

He turned to Bran and Nee. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice. He ripped his shirt off, as well as his boots and leapt into the water.

He swam hard, with all his might. He believed himself a fairly good swimmer, having won many contests when he was younger. Meliara was floating on her back when Vidanric closed the small gap between them and grabbed her.

Mel POV

One minute Mel was on her back and the next she was grabbed by strong arms.

She yelped in surprise then turned and looked. Shevraeth?! Where had he come from? Why in the devils name did he grab her like that? He began to swim, pulling her along.

"What do you think you are doing?" They were nearing the boat.

"Saving your life maybe." Was all he said.

"I am perfectly capable of swimming myself thank you. I'm probably not the strongest swimmer, and I may not be--" she looked down. Mercy. He wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing a smooth, tanned, muscular chest. Muscles she could see, not to mention feel, as he held her. She looked again, marveling at how they could be there and not notice them. _But then, he always has clothes on!_

She continued her sentence. "I may not be as muscular--" _Did I say that out loud? _Her cheeks burned."I may not be as large as you but I can swim myself!"

"You had your eyes closed. Perhaps you didn't see the inksomes headed your way?" They came to the ship now, the crew throwing a rope down preparing to haul them up.

"Inksomes? Where?" She craned her neck to see.

"They are about 20 feet away from us." Meliara turned and spotted them. She gasped and threw her arms around his neck. He put one arm around her tiny waist. The other holding onto the rope.

"Why aren't they pulling faster?" She leaned closer to him; face almost buried in his neck. His grip on her waist tightened. How wonderful it felt to be held in such strong, protective arms! Knowing they would defend and comfort her, no matter what. She suddenly burned with embarrassment. How he must be laughing at her weakness. She pulled back a bit, but thought better of it and tightened her hold on him again. How absolutely frightening!

Danric POV

At the point where Meliara's eyes went down his torso, he could see how it muddled her words. Saying "muscular" instead of "large" must have taken its toll. And now, a death grip on his neck. She was scared. He held her tighter. Her face was nearly in his neck. Surely she could hear his heart pounding at the reality of her in his arms? When she pulled back a bit he knew she was thinking for he could feel her small body, cool one moment then burning hot the next, her cheeks scarlet. But she clamped her hands tightly around him once again.

Mel POV

They finally had been pulled on deck. Nee ran to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Mel! Whatever possessed you? Please don't ever do that again. You knocked ten years off my life!" Then she hugged her again and let go.

"I know why she went, this blasted heat. I was tempted to quite a few times as it was. Thank you Danric. Nee and I were…busy at the moment and didn't notice the inksomes."

Meliara knew she had something to do, and wished she didn't.

"I need to go and change now, I suppose." Vidanric said. "We're nearing the dock and it would be quite the story if I showed up looking like a water puddle." He turned to go.

"Um…wait." He looked at her. "Thank you. Very much for coming to get me out there. You put yourself in danger, I—it makes me…it means a great deal to me. Thank you." He nodded and held her eyes a moment. Mel couldn't hold for long without feeling guilt of endangering the future king. She turned to Nee. "Will you help me with me gown?"

"Certainly." They turned and walked in the direction of Meliara's room.

Vidanric POV

Danric looked after them. The purple sky streaked with pink and orange seemed to hold a promise. Vidanric smiled. It looked like a promise indeed.


End file.
